justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Walk Like an Egyptian
(DLC) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1986 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = JDU 1A: |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |mashup= |alt= |pictos = 67 |audio = |dlc = December 20, 2011 ( ) October 22, 2015 ( ) |nowc = WalkLike |dura= 3:14 |kcal= 22}}"Walk Like an Egyptian" by is featured on , (as a DLC), , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman in Egyptian attire. She has short purple hair with a red headband overneath it. She wears a red top, several purple bracelets, an orange skirt with a large rhombus-shaped belt, several purple anklets, and a neckpiece. Remake In the remake, the dancer remains relatively unchanged. However, her bra is now orange and the rest of her outfit is slightly darker. She also has more visible make-up. Walklike coach 1 old.png|Original Walklike coach 1.png|Remake Background The routine takes place near a Egyptian temple with four firesides. Some pyramids along with a brightly shining sun can be seen in the background. Remake In the remake, some of the pyramids have been moved to the other side, and the fading effect on the coach at the end is different. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Lower your arms in a circle while shaking back and forth. Walklike gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Walklike gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Walk Like an Egyptian appears in the following Mashups: * Baby One More Time * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * Rich Girl * Wild Wild West * Lean On (World) Captions Walk Like an Egyptian appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Catch the Sun * Dizzy Isis * Egyptian Slide * Egyptian Statue * Egyptian Walk * Keops Hips Trivia * The beta version had a different choreography with a different color scheme, which was shown in the trailer of . * This is the first routine with an Egyptian theme in the Just Dance series. It is followed by Night Boat To Cairo, Rich Girl, Dark Horse, Ain’t My Fault, and Mi Mi Mi. * This coach is one of the coaches to appear in a Mashup twice in a row. * In , the artists are simply credited as Bangles but in the full name is used. * Unlike many HD remakes, her facial features remain visible in . * There is an incorrect pictogram at the end, as shown in the gallery below. The pictogram does not show the move involving a raise of the leg; however, the coach raises her leg anyway. * The menu icon of the song does not show the dancer. Instead, it shows a silhouette of her doing a pose from a Beta picture. Gallery Game Files Walklike jd2 cover generic.png|''Walk Like an Egyptian'' ( ) Walklike jd3 cover generic.jpg|''Walk Like an Egyptian'' ( / files) Walklike jdnow cover generic.jpeg|''Walk Like an Egyptian'' (Remake) Walklike cover@2x.jpg| cover Walklike p1 ava.png|Avatar on /''Now'' Walklike p1 golden ava.png|Golden avatar Walklike p1 diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Walklike pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Walklike jd2 menu.png|''Walk Like an Egyptian'' on the menu Beta Elements Walklike beta gameplay.png|Beta gameplay Others Walklike jd2 background.png| background Walklike remake background.png|Remake background Walklike pictogram error.png|The pictogram error Videos Official Music Video The Bangles - Walk Like an Egyptian Gameplays Walk Like an Egyptian - Just Dance 2 Just dance 3 walk like a egyptian 4 stars Walk Like an Egyptian - Just Dance Now Walk Like an Egyptian - Just Dance 2016 Walk Like an Egyptian - Just Dance 2017 Walk Like An Egyptian - Just Dance 2018 Walk Like an Egyptian - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Walk Like an Egyptian - Just Dance 3 (Extraction 1) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Females Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now